The Way You Look Tonight
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Lovino hasn't seen Antonio since he was younger, and he's missing him so much it's hurting him physcially. He decides to pay the Spaniard a visit, what happens when push comes to shove and emotions go out of control? Spamano, Emotional sex, slightly mature Romano, Fluff-ish, sweet talk, all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time. Since I had seen Spain that is…

When I was still very young, me and my brother decided it would be best to try and focus on our own country, and we began bettering our home. It took me awhile to realize that I hadn't been around Spain.

A long time, indeed.

* * *

It was just a few weeks after my 17th birthday when my and my brother's boss was conversing with another countries'. Feliciano and I were walking outside of our Boss's office, not really eavesdropping but I myself have pretty sharp ears (okay I'll admit I was trying to listen in).

I was drowning out my brother's ignorant rambling as I tried to listen in and see if I could hear anything important. Usually I never did, so I wasn't expecting much. After a few long minutes boring conversations I turned to my brother, nudging him lightly.

"Eh? What is it Romano you're not going to hit me are you?" He asked nervously, holding his hands up for protection.

I rolled my eyes, putting a hand on my hip. "No you idiota, I was going to ask you a question."

Feliciano's tears suddenly disappeared out of no-where and he smiled. "Oh okay~! What is it big brother?"

I motioned my hands towards the door. "Do you know whose boss our boss is talking with? I wasn't here last week to find out who he'd be meeting with but you were."

I rarely ever asked my brother questions, mostly because he's borderline retarded and his answers usually involve either food names or Germany.

"Hmm~ Lemme see…Ah I know! He's meeting with big brother Spain's boss today!" He clapped his hands together cheerily.

I felt a small twinge in my chest as I listened to the name my brother had said. I was confused at first, because my mind hadn't even processed the name yet. It seems as though my body knew me better than my brain. But the twinge…was odd. I wasn't sure if it was more discomfort or whatever, but it worried me. I hadn't heard that name in a long, long time…

"Spain….huh." I mumbled, mostly to myself as I scratched at the back of my head in thought.

My brother's face softened into what looked like worry. Or acid reflex, with him it's hard to tell.

"Uh, Romano, are you alright?" I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I re-gathered my thoughts and pushed him off of me, dusting my sleeve off.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't touch me it's annoying!" I growled, stomping off in the other direction.

I didn't look back, I knew my brother was alright. He always was.

* * *

I tried to go about my day normally, doing paper work and what not. But that twinge in my chest never once dissipated. And the more I thought about it, the more I thought about Spain.

When we first parted ways, I felt a little relieved about it. I didn't have anyone to boss me around anymore.

But that was at first.

It only took me about a year to realize I was feeling empty, even my younger, more stubborn self knew when I was feeling down. It pissed me off more than anything to know that Spain's absence could throw off my life.

But that was then.

Over the years I tried to learn to forget about him, all he ever taught me, all he ever did for me. It was hard I'll admit that. But was it worth it?

If I didn't want to keep a broken heart, then yes.

In all honesty, it's been at least 9 years since I have even so much as thought of Spain. And quite frankly it hurt. It hurt a lot. Maybe not mentally yet, but it was making my chest pain greatly already.

I wasn't planning on letting it go on much longer.

I needed to see him

~x~

It was getting late, around sunset I presume from the orange-pink tinge staining the sky.

But hey, I never really was one to pay attention to scenery. So what had me staring at the sky so intently?

It was a bit cloudy outside, and I could hear faint thunder.

It would rain soon.

I was out on the balcony, leaning on the rail and just staring. I didn't know what I was staring at, but I was fixed on whatever it was.

I would occasionally stop my fixating staring to glance at the phone sitting on the patio furniture. I bit my lip, trying to gather up some courage and dial that number that my finger tips haven't dared to do in awhile.

But of course I'm fucking wussy, and I would turn back to stare at the sky.

* * *

I heard my brother's foot steps approach from behind me. I sighed heavily, standing up straight.

"What is it little brother? I'm not in the mood to fight with you today." I huffed, stretching a bit from being hunched over for so long over the balcony.

I heard Feliciano whimper a bit from behind me. "I don't want to make you mad but…I really hope you get to talk to whoever you're trying to call. I-I know it's not really my business but you seen really stressed out…well, more than usual. Like it's really bothering you. I just want you to know, if you need any help, I'm here for you Romano."

It was rare that my brother was mature enough to get a statement out that made sense and actually made me happy that we were family.

I turned to him, hoping my expression wasn't too scary for him. "Eh, thanks. But there is one thing you could do for me…" I looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Anything, ve ve, I'll do anything for you big brother, as long as you don't hit me that is." He chirped.

I sighed once again, feeling stupid. "C-could you stay here while I make this phone call, and don't let me hang-up the phone no matter what. Even if I hit you."

Instead of whining about that last part, Feliciano looked a bit confused. "Ehh, I'll do it. But I don't see why you'd need help making a phone call. Did Grandpa Rome never teach you how to use that phone Romano?"

My eyebrow twitched a bit as I tried to suppress my anger. I picked the phone set off the table, taking the phone in my hand and shoving the receiver into my brother's hand.

Without thinking, I dialled the number I had remembered by heart since I was 9 years old. My brother watched what number I was dialling, tilting his head in interest.

I saw he was about to speak, but I shushed him. I waited to hear something on the other end, but only got a recording. A dreadful recording.

"The number you have dialled is no longer in service."

I stared blankly at the phone for god knows how long, confused as fuck. Feliciano leaned towards me, opening his mouth to speak.

"Ummm…that's what I was gonna tell you. You put in big brother Spain's old number…he has a new one if you want it I can give-"

I shoved him away from me and walked off, yelling from in the hallway. "I'm going out, I won't be home tonight so don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone to get us both in trouble!"

* * *

I was walking too fast to hear whatever stupid sentence he replied with.

I normally act without thinking, which is one of my many horrible flaws. I just stormed out of the house and made my way to Spain's.

I didn't bother bringing anything with me or telling anyone where I was going. Only one thing was on my mind.

I needed to see Spain soon, or something would happen.

I wasn't sure what was going on inside my head, but I didn't like it. The previous twinge in my chest was now a knot, feeling as though it were about to let something loose, something that would make me feel horrible yet great all at once.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had felt it before. Whenever Spain would come home injured from war I would wait until he was asleep to sit and stare at him. I was horrified at his wounds, often tending to them without his permission. I was thankful every time he came back alive though. Yea, maybe on the outside I was complaining and being a total prick to him, but on the inside, everything he did made me smile.

The last day I saw Spain, he gave me a box of tomatoes. It was something we shared the liking of so he thought it would be a great parting gift. In all honesty though, I never ate them. They felt too precious to me. Not because I love tomatoes, but because Spain gave them to me.

It was the last thing Spain had given to me.

* * *

I could tell it was going to start pouring down rain soon. I felt a small droplet sprinkle onto m sleeve.

"Dammit idiota, you should have brought an umbrella…." I mumbled to myself, proceeding my walk to Spain's.

It was kind of a long ways to Spain's house, so I had a long time to think. Mostly about the past, because most of anything involving Spain in my life was in the past. It hurts to say, but it's the truth.

_I'll never forget the day I first saw him injured. It was almost 2 in the morning and I was waiting for him to get back. I was a little worried actually, though I'd never admit it out loud. I was waiting on his bed. Waiting for him to finally come back home to me. To make me smile, to make me feel purpose. _

_I was half asleep when I heard his door click open. I was wondering why he didn't turn the light on I felt him drop down next to me on the bed. I don't think he knew I was there, I don't think his senses were even working correctly. He damn near passed out, still wincing from his wounds. _

_That was the first time I ever felt remorse for anyone but myself. _

I stopped walking. The heavy feeling in my chest was dissipating, but turning itself into something else. I put my hand to my eyes, touching lightly. Tears, I was crying.

That's what that was huh? I chuckled half-heartedly at myself, ignoring the heavy rain-drops beginning to come down hard.

I continued my walk to Spain's house, crying the entire time. I felt it was best not to try and stop my tears, who knows what that would to me? It was relieving some pent up emotion I had.

* * *

By time I finally reached Spain home I was drenched in rain. The dark blue shirt I was wearing now slightly transparent.

My eyes were sore from all the crying I did. It had been forever since I'd cried that hard.

I stopped in front of the large house, staring up at it as I felt the cold rain beat down on me. Suddenly I was scared.

Scared to face my past, and the man who engulfed most of it.

But I had come this far, and I would be a bigger disappointment than I already am if I didn't go through with this.

I proceeded up the stares to the porch, feeling the rain stop coming down on me as I walked under the porch roof.

I stared at the door in front of me. To think that this stupid door was the only thing keeping me from Spain. Keeping me from all my past and emotions.

I inhaled deeply, holding the air in longer than I had wanted to. I raised my hand and knocked on the door a few times quickly before putting my hand back down to my side.

I felt like running, I really did. But when I heard foot steps approaching I froze up all together. The intensity of the situation made me feel so light-headed I felt as if I were going to pass out.

But I didn't, I kept my composure. Even through seeing the door-knob twist to allow the door access to open, _I kept calm_.

I didn't want Spain to see me as a flustered mess. No, that's not the kind of man he would want me to be today.

I locked my eyes on the door, watching it swing open to reveal what was inside the house.

My eyes met bright green ones. Spain's green eyes.

_**Spain.**_

I felt all the numbness in my body loosen up, almost making me fall forward. But I didn't, I stood. I stood staring at Spain.

I expected him to appear at least somewhat aged. But no, his skin was still glowing, his eyes still bright and lively. Just like I remembered. It's like he'd never changed.

I noticed his lip quiver slightly before he bit it, opening his mouth to speak.

"Romano….." My name just trilled out of his mouth. It wasn't a question, and it wasn't a statement. It was just…my name. Something I have longed to hear him speak.

I noticed my breathing was getting shallow. Just from the absolute shock of seeing him after so long, my body was ready to make me weep and become full of emotion. But what would Spain think? I would have to keep my cool.

"Yes…Spain…?" I breathed the barely-even-a-question sentence out shakily, testing my voice.

I watched as Spain closed his eyes for a moment, looking as if he were trying to regain composure.

"Y-you've grown….so much. Since the last time…the last time I've seen you." He choked out, clenching his fists.

Before I could say anything in return, I watched as Spain knelt down on one knee, grabbing my hand gently.

The act confused me at first, until I felt him press his lips to my skin. He was kissing my hand.

I expected myself to blush, look away, even slap him.

But no, I didn't do any of that. I just stood and stared as he kissed my hand, staring at him, _enthralled._

* * *

I can't even begin to count the minutes we stayed like that, but I was snapped out of my trance-like state as Spain stood back up, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Roma, you're soaked." He began, turning towards the door and taking my hand. "If you don't come in soon you'll surely catch a cold."

I nodded, even though he wasn't able to see it. I let him guide me into his house.

It smelled just how I remembered, like Spain. Never have I come across a more enticing scent than his.

I was sapped out of thought when I felt him let go of my hand. "I'm going to get you something to change into…" Spain said, a lower tone accenting his voice.

I watched as he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

I felt my hand tingling from his previous touch to my skin with his own. It felt so amazing I can barely begin to describe it.

Then I felt it, the familiar feeling. It was like when I stopped being around Spain, that feeling. I felt as though he would never return, I could no longer feel his presence around me.

I felt like crying again, but that could ruin things. Crying would just make the situation harder than it already was. But emotions are powerful things.

And so I started to fucking cry.

But crying alone wasn't seeming to get rid of the bad feeling I had. I needed the source of the problem to fix it.

_**I needed Spain.**_

* * *

I walked to his room, fully remembering it's location from all the times I had snuck into his room during storms to sleep.

It was storming now, but I was looking for more than a place to sleep.

I pushed the door to the room open, peeking inside to see where Spain was. I caught glimpse of him sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

I shut the door behind me, the clicking noise making him turn his head towards me. The look on his face was startled, in a worried way.

I was confused, but then I realized that I was still crying my eyes out.

Spain bit his lip, his body tensing a bit. "….Romano….let me….." I heard him say as he struggled to voice what he wanted to.

"What is it Spain?" I managed to get the 4 words out in one breath, feeling as if I had said a paragraph.

At first, Spain looked as if he were about to lose composure. He looked down at the floor, standing up. I watched hesitantly as he walked towards me. I didn't have any idea in mind as to what was about to happen, but at least my tears had finally stopped.

* * *

Spain wrapped his arms around my midriff, hugging me tightly. "Let me touch you…."

His touch alone set off something in my body. Whatever it was, it made me feel alive again, like I'd never been alone in the first place.

I breathed in sharply, feeling a bit daring. I snakes my hands to Spain's lower back, sliding my hands into his shirt. I began feeling up his back gently as he still kept his caress around me.

I moved my eyes towards Spain's letting our orbs lock onto each other's. I saw him start to move his lips closer to mine. He did it slowly, as if to make sure it was okay with me to do it. I answered him without words, moving my lips to meet his. _I gave him full permission._

I could feel nothing in the moment but Spain. Nothing else mattered. The earth quit spinning, oxygen didn't exist, and my senses were heightened.

I quickly removed my lips from Spain's feeling a spark through my body that I didn't recognize. Something just begging me to speak what was on my mind, to just let go.

I proceeded to unbutton my shirt as fast my fingers could move, all while still staring at the Spaniard in front of me.

"Go ahead…." I inhaled sharply "Touch me." I whispered. "I want to feel your hands all over me…"

I watched Spain's facial expression. It was so…serious. Like he was really determined to do something. He didn't say a word, I just watched as he got on his knees again, his eyes still staring into my own.

He finally stopped looking into my eyes when he gently took hold of my hips, kissing my now bare flesh. He tugged at my pants while unbuttoning then with his other hand.

Spain was already leaving marks on me, trailing them down to the beginning of my groin. He stopped there though, lightly shoving me back onto the bed. I was now sitting down, with Spain in between my legs. He stared at me once more, grabbing on my legs to place kisses from my thigh down to my ankle.

"Lovino…." I heard him whisper harshly, so enticingly.

He wouldn't dare let me answer, he only sat up on his knees so he could reach my lips with his own. Spain began stealing fiery kisses from me, caressing the very slight curvature of my body.

"Don't be scared of me mi amor…don't be afraid to submit yourself to me. I will show you nothing but love mi bella italiana…"

My skin felt amazingly stimulated just from coming into contact with Spain's. I nodded slightly, placing a small kiss on top of his head. "I would never be afraid of you….now love me. You owe me for all these years of not seeing you." I chuckled lightly, running my fingers down Spain's chest to unbutton his shirt.

"I Love you Romano…._I always have."_

* * *

Keep in mind, I'm Russian and my English may not be perfect -_-''_  
_Well it's almost 3am and I'm feeling emotional in a Spamano way, so here's a story XD Chapter two shall contain the sex~


	2. Chapter 2

Spain laid me down on the bed gently, touching me so softly as if he were afraid I would shatter beneath his touch.

My breathing was becoming very shaky. I don't know if it was from the anticipation or what, but I felt so damn strange. Maybe it was because I was seeing Spain after so long.

Or maybe it was because I was seeing Spain after so long, and here he was hovering over me, wearing nothing but his cologne.

I was so enthralled by his skin, the way it seemed to glow on it's own, and how soft and perfect it looked (despite a few scars). I couldn't help but reach my hand up to his chest, placing it against his skin. He felt so warm in comparison to me.

But something told me, soon I would be warmer.

Spain looked at with me with interest in his eyes, taking it upon himself to place his hand over top of the hand I had on his chest. The Spaniard smiled softly, guiding my hand with his own over top his heart.

My breathing pattern staggered as I felt the pulsating beats coming from under his flesh. Spain's heart beat was erratic, yet so soothing all at once. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. Before I had the chance to think of anything, Spain began to speak.

He tilted his head down slightly, biting his lip before inhaling deeply. "It does that….." Spain began, sounding as if his voice was breaking. I heard him exhale, letting out a small noise that sounded as if he were trying not to cry. "It does that….my heart….whenever I think of you."

My eyes widened, quickly turning back to their normal size after. Spain's words sent an odd shiver down my spine. It made feel….something I wasn't sure what it was. But it felt nice, yet tragic all at once. I felt as if my emotions were all wracking me at once. I noticed him open his mouth once more, indicating he wasn't finished speaking.

And I didn't want him to be either. It had been over 9 years since I had heard that voice of his. All I could wish for is to hear as much as possible, for as long as possible.

Spain tightened his grip on my hand, pressing it into his chest more. "Every time I thought about you….that you were gone. How much I didn't get a chance to say….so many things to you."

I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling a bit sorry for him. I shouldn't have up and left like that…

"Spain I…..I didn't-" I began speaking, being cut off by Spain leaning down and kissing me on the mouth frantically.

"Call me Antonio….I want you to say my real name….I don't want to be just a country to you anymore."

I shook my head a bit, trying my best to smile. "No, you're not just another country to me….Hell, you never were." I reached my other hand up to caress the side of his face.

Without saying anything in return, Spain leaned down a bit more to where his lips were hovering over my navel. He moved his left hand to run his index finger up and down my skin gently.

I shivered, the light touches from him giving me chills. The feeling continued as moved his mouth to my thigh, licking and sucking gently, yet rough enough to leave small marks. Spain made his way up my thigh, stopping at the base of my manhood.

I gasped slightly, not really expecting that. I didn't mean to startle Spain, or make him stop his actions. But he looked up at me, a little startled.

"Lovino? Is this….alright?" He asked nervously, staring up at me from in between my thighs.

I breathed in and out a few times before answering, trying to make my voice sound sure. "Of course it is…it's you after all. I've waited for this moment….for quite some time actually…" I could feel my face start to heat up, knowing that there was surely a pink tinge to it by now.

Spain smiled, looking reassured. He then returned his eyes to his previous task. I don't even remember when I got hard, it just seems I had been aroused the entire time. The proof was in between my legs.

I expected Spain to touch my length, make sure I was hard or something. But no, he went ahead and got down to business by opening his mouth and taking me into it. I gasped loudly, not expecting to feel the warm wetness around my nether regions. I let my head tilt back, hitting the bed with a silent thud.

I immediately felt Spain start bobbing his head up and down my manhood, caressing my hip with one hand and my thigh with the other.

I myself couldn't help but part my lips slightly, moaning at different octaves depending on how Spain was working me with his tongue. The pleasure wasn't a bad kind, not a dirty or lewd one. It was….a loving one.

It was long before I felt an odd coil in my stomach. I shot my upper body forward, placing a hand on Spain's head and one on my face. I could tell I was blushing madly so I wanted to hide it.

Spain stopped, looking up at me with curious eyes. I looked at him, my eyes most likely glazed over from the amazing stimulation I had just received.

"S-stop Antonio….I was about to cum…" I breathed out, staggering.

"You don't want to finish?" He asked simply, looking a bit confused.

I blushed brighter, trying to find my words. "I…No I do…I just don't want to this way."

I honestly didn't know what I was saying at first. I had myself confused after all. What did I mean? Maybe I just should say what came to me naturally?

I let myself calm down, feeling Spain's eyes on me. I looked straight into them with my own, trying to look serious. "I want to you to make love to me, Antonio."

A smile splayed itself on Spain's face as he touched the side of my face gently. "Quiero ser capaz de adorar a este cuerpo tuyo, Lovino."

It was at that moment, that I thanked God I knew Spanish.

"Go ahead, Il mio amore, I'm already feeling so untouched." I chuckled slightly, nuzzling my head against Spain's hand softly.

Spain smirked, moving his lips against my ear, kissing it before nibbling lightly on it. "I shall make you feel born again mi amor, I want to love you until you pass out into my arms."

I would have laughed, but I could tell he was being dead serious. That glint in his eyes told me he wanted to ravish me until dawn arrived.

And I had no objections to that idea.

* * *

Before I knew it, I found myself on my back, with my legs wrapped around Spain's waist. I couldn't even remember how it started, I was too intoxicated from the raw stimulation I was receiving. That my body was receiving. That Spain was giving me.

I couldn't tell if it hurt, I'm sure it did, which is most likely part of why I was screaming at the top of my lungs. The other part is from how amazing it felt. To be connected to Spain in such an intimate way.

I wasn't thinking, 'Oh I'm having sex with Antonio'. What I truly thought was that he's loving my body with his own, using the most passionate act that existed to show his Love for me. I heard him ask a few times, if it hurt. But my voice only called out that didn't. Because you know what, it didn't. Compared to all those years I had to stand without him, and all those sleepless nights where I'd stay up staining my pillow with tear, it didn't hurt. Nothing will ever amount to that pain.

And nothing will ever amount to this pleasure. The pleasure I got from having the man that I'm truly, madly, and deeply in love with, make love to me. It was like a dream, but every time he would moan out my name in the heavy Spanish accent, or when he stole a quick and sloppy kiss while thrusting forward, it would snap me out of my dream-state and let me know this was reality.

I searched for Spain's hands with my own, upon finally finding them I hooked my fingers into his own. I held onto his hands tightly, moving my hips with his own, letting our bodies move in sync with each other. I let my moans exceed their previous volume, hearing Spain moan along with me.

At times his sounds of pleasure were low and husky, turning from a tenor moan to a lower groan. Every now and then though, I would move my hips in just the right direction and pulsate my insides around him enough to make Spain moan loudly, high pitched even at times.

I could tell we were both on edge, from our increased pace of movements against each other and the way Spain kept trying to steal as many kisses from me as he could.

When I felt Spain push himself inside me further without withdrawing, I had the feeling he was about to cum. And cum he did, right inside me. I was expecting to feel a bit weirded out, or even disgusted. But it actually felt….right. Spain was pouring his essence into me, I saw it as his way of completing our act of love by giving me something sacred from his own body and transferring it to mine.

I shivered at the feeling of his semen seeping into me I myself came, falling back, still shuddering. I felt Spain fall forward on top of me, his chest pressing against my own. I noticed his heart beat against me before I notice how his breathing was heavy.

I watched as he tilted his head up to smile at me, sweat straying his bangs a bit. Spain pressed his lips against mine passionately, parting them to suck on my tongue. After removing his lips he stared me in the eyes, taking my hand.

"Lovino…." Spain breathed out harshly, sounding as if he needed to calm down. He let himself take in more oxygen before trying to speak again. I only stared at him in astonishment, still a bit entranced by the situation we were in, and what had just happened.

Once he was able to breath a bit more regularly, he kissed my hand once more. "I Love you. I want you to stay with me….I don't want you to leave me. I wouldn't be able to take such pain again."

I looked at him with a hurt expression, kissing the top of his head. "I won't leave you Antonio, never. Well except maybe to go tell my brother where I am. I'm sure he's sat the house on fire at least once by now." I laughed, ruffling Spain's hair lovingly.

He grinned. "Well I guess I'll make an exception for that." He sat up, rolling over to get off of me.

Spain laid down on the bed, opening his arms to invite me to lie in them. I nodded and snuggled up to him, grinning to myself about how we were the same height now. It really was amazing how much I've changed since the last time I had seen him.

I fell asleep in his arms, actually feeling safe and loved for the first time in years.

That's where I began my life as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's Lover, and soul mate.

* * *

Just got home from a date with my girlfriend, so I started feeling all mushy and wrote this XD Reviews are greatly appreciated! They help me a lot ^^


End file.
